el guerrero mistico
by julian.laravazquez.1
Summary: es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste -olvidados por todos ignorado y sin amor o eso creen ellos con habilidades nunca vista en su mundo y encontrando el amor en otros lados el ser mas poderos surge NARUTO narutoxharem talves massive no lo se aun
1. Chapter 1

hola soy nuevo en esto a si que no se muy bien esto espero que la historia sea de su agrado criticas y sugerencias son aceptadas

la historia en si es un crossover con varios animes y tal ves salgan chicas de otros animes acepto sugerencias

tal ves me equivoque con algo así que acepto si me dicen mi equivocación

bueno aquí esta la historia espero que les guste

pensamientos - _hola_

hablar - **hola**

pensar ser sobrenatural -_ jajajajajajaja_

hablar ser sobrenatural - **jajajajajaja**

mis opiniones - -_** hola como están -**_

el guerrero místico

capitulo 0

amanecía en la aldea oculta de la hoja ( _Konohagakure no Sato _) un hermoso amanecer ,se veía a unos ninjas saltar por los techos de la casa algunos genins con su sensei en las aburridas misiones D y en la mansión del 4 hokage se ve a tres personas entrenando dos adultos y una niña en el patio ellos son-

mito namikaze-uzumaki la actual **Jinchūriki **de **Kurama** ( _Kurama_), también conocido como el **Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas** ( _Kyūbi no Yōko_)tiene doce años de edad tiene el pelo largo de color rubio como sus padre que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y sus ojos azules **_-no diré su vestimenta ya que no soy muy bueno en_ eso-**la niña tiene 12 años de edad con un buen cuerpo para su edad la mas hermosa de la academia solo igualada por hinata hiuga _**-**_**_es igual al anime en_** todo- y shina uchiha hermana gemela de sasuke uchiha **_-apariencia a su imaginacion lo siento no soy bueno en_ esto-** practicaba Kenjutsu con un boken su compañera de entrenamiento era su madre kushina uzumaki la **Habanero sangriento** ( _Akai Chishio no Habanero_) _**-ya saben su apariencia así que no me rompo el coco con esto así pasa alo que**_** sigue-** y observado todo estaba minato namikaze el 4 hokage también conocido como **El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha** ( _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) _como si fuera una hermosa familia pero no es así ya que ahora nos dirigimos al monumento de los hokages mas exacto en la cabesa del primer hokage Hashirama Senju ya que ahí se encuentra el primogénito de los namikaze-uzumaki naruto namikaze-uzumaki hermano mayor de mito por un año trae puesto una gran camisa de cuello negro y pantalón azul con vendas alrededor de sus espinillas. Alrededor de su cintura, tiene un cinto que sujetaba una bolsa **_-si les suene la vestimenta es la de madara uchiha cuando era niño_ jijijijiji-** su cabello lo tiene largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color negro rojizo amarrado en una cola y ademas le caía un fleco tapando el ojo derecho de color blanco como la nieve tiene vendado su brazo izquierdo con vedas de color blanco y su ojo izquierdo unas extrañas lineas tenia alrededor de su ojo color verde mientras su ojo derecho era un color plata en el cuello traía un collar con un dije como si fuera un eclipse el sol de un color rojo y la luna de color azul . el muchacho meditaba su vida ya trece años tenia pero siempre estuvo en soledad nadie le apoyaba siempre solo to a su hermana ya que ella era la carcelera de el zorro pero comúnmente alguien así ya se hubiera roto si no fuera por que el era diferente pero en si nadie de la aldea lo apoyaba el consiguió que alguien que si y ahorra lo demostraría o si y les mostrara quien es pero al seguir pensado oyó unas voces en su interior mejor dicho en su cabeza

* * *

¿-**'' **bostezo''** **ya es de día en que ******piensas** **naruto** -oyó una melodiosa voz femenina en su cabeza

naruto-**pienso en mañana-**contesto nuestro protagonista

¿-''tono aburrido'' **mmmm es verdad mañana son las pruebas par genin**** verdad**-contesto una segunda vos igual de femenina que la anterior

¿-''tono demasiada alegre'' **es verdad y pelearas en serio verdad y cuando vean eso ellos se callar y te temerán mucho yo quiero que sea mañana para pelear pero nos vas a usar verdad ya que estoy aburrida no asemos nada aquí yo quiero a ser algo por favor quiero** **divert**...- una tercera vos igual de femenina se oyó pero entes de seguir hablando una cuarta vos muy grave como de hombre se oyó callando a la tercera

¿-''muy irritado'' ** cállate desesperas con tu forma de habla -** dijo la cuarta vos pero justo después se oyó una quinta  


¿-''igual de grave que la anterior solo que mas calmado'' **pero ya en serio naruto tienes que dejarles en claro tu poder mañana para que nos respeten ya que tu eres nuestro compañero y de ves pensar si seguir aquí o largarnos - **hablo la quinta vos y con eso todas las demás voces estaban de acuerdo

naruto- **no se preocupen chicos lo de irme todavia lo estoy pensando pero lo de que si estoy seguro mañana vean al verdadero naruto jajajjajjajajaja bueno chicos tengo que descansar aunque no lo necesitare para mañana verdad pero mejor prevenir - **ganando un asentamiento de cabeza de sus inquilino y desapareceren un Shunshin para prepararse mañana y vean al verdadero naruto justo en ese momento a todos incluso al hokague y al zorro de nueves colas les dio un escalofrio

* * *

ahi esta es como un prologo es mi primer historia espero que les guste acepto sugerensias y criticas intentare apurarme con el siguiente capitulo dejen review quienes serán esas voces jajajjaja hasta la próxima les deseo toda la suerte del mundo hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por no actualisar espero que les

El guerrero mistico

Nos centramos en la aldea de konoha aun siendo las 6:00 am todos se empesaban a despertar para haser sus rutinas diarias nos cemtramos en la mansion namikaze mas exactos en el cuarto del primogenito naruto namikaze uzumaki

-997-998-999-1000 a que bien ya acabe mi rutina ahora debo ir a preparar mi desayuno-dijo naruto una ves acabado su ejercicios y mientras bajaba empeso a tener una charla con una de la voces en la cabeza

-Asi que tu estaras atento en el examen -dijo naruto a simple vista a nadie pero en realidad

\- -ellos dijeron que solo por hoy ellos descansarias y no creo que las necesites a ellas o tu crees que si -le respondio una voz masculina en la cabeza

\- no lo creo ni siquiera utilisara ni el 5% de mis habilidades -le respondio Naruto a el

Una ves charlado con la misteriosa voz hico su desayuno y al termina lavo sus platos una ves a punto de salir oyo unos pasos y dedujo que su linda familia habia despertado y bajan a desayunar asi que se decidio irse asnte de verlo a la academia una media hora despues llego al salon al mismo tiempo que shino aburame se saludan con un movimiento de cabeza sin decir palabras alguna y se sientan en sus lugares a los 10 minutos empezaron a llegar y ve a su hermana llegar junto con su mejores amigas ino yamanaka e hinata hiuga y su hermana tambien lo ve a el

*aqui esta nisan me pregunto por que nunca m espero ni una vez* su hermana no lo odia al como el pensaba solo que con el entrenamiento de sus padres no le daba tiempo de hablar con el pero ella de verdad lo queria o incluso mas que eso pero ella no lo sabia dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se sento junto a sus amigas en ese momento llego su sensei iruka umino y a lado se encontraba su companero mizuki

\- bueno atencion por favor " hablaba iruka " estoy muy orgullosos de todos ustedes hoy se haran los examenes a genin primero sera una evaluacion escrita luego una donde se vera sus habilidades en genjutsu y luego un torneo luego de todo eso se evaluara y saldra el novato del ayo - terminando de hablar alguien mas hablo

\- y ese sere yo solo un uchiha somos la elite - el es sasuke uchiha el segundo uchiha vivo ya que tambien vivia su madre mikoto los unicos sobrevivientes de la masacre uchiha por su hermana mayor tiffani miestras que sasuke decia eso y su club de fans lo apoyaban casi todas las mujeres y se destacaba mas una pelirosada excepto mito y sus dos amigas que solo negaban con sus cabezas naruto solo se centraba en mizuki sabia que el aria algo solo esperaria el momento justo y aprovecharia su situacion mientras solo lo vigilaria

Despues de el examen que para opinion de naruto era muy facil siguio el momento del genjutso solo que para eso seria afuera del salon al salir vieron una plataforma y a sus lado varia grabas donde estaban sentados la familias de los futuros ninjas entre ellos destacaban los lideres de clanes y el hokage con su esposa ellos dos solo hablaban de lo buena que era mito mientras que Naruto solo enboso una sonrisa siniestra que nadie detecto estuvieron pasandon un chunin para meter a los estudiantes en una ilusion debil tendrian que desiparlo y mientras menos tiempo mas punto la mayoria de los civiles no paso los que destacaron fueron mito ya que al ser la carcelera del zorro no puedes ser engayada en una ilusion a menos que sea muy poderoso y sasuke que lo desipo muy rapido al ultimo paso naruto sus padres se le quedaron viendo cofundido pero naruto lo sabia por se olvidaron a tal grado que no sabia que esta en la academia se puso un chunin enfrente hisos sellos de mano y apunto a el pero nado paso solo vierno a naruto bostezar volvio hacer lo mismo con los mismo resultado decidieron pasar a otro pero igual todos se impresionaro que no lograran meterlo en una ilusion luego la segunda parte meter a una persona en una ilusion ay casi nadie paso ni siquiera mito sasuke con trabajo luego de nuevo naruto solo hiso una posicion de mano al instante el chunin se puso a gritar tirado en el suelo no aguanto mas y se desmayo todos se le quedaron viendo a naruto mientras que el se mantenia estoico also sus hombros y regreso a su lugar a lados de sus compayeros cuales estaban algo asustados de el mientras el hokage y su esposa se impresionaron por lo que su hijo hiso

-bueno ahora sigue el torneo seran dos uno femenino y otro masculino empezaremos con las mujeres luego con los hombre - fue lo que dijo iruka eb opinion de Naruto no fue una pelea Verdadera pareciera mas juegos de unos simples ninos pequellos solo las de mito, ino e hinata prometieron algo de verdadera accion por logica mito gano el torneo todos se pusieron alabarle naruto oia comentarios como de kiba "que ella era una perrita hecha y derecha y seria solo suya" o como sasuke "solo la elite puede estar con la elite por eso ellos dos deben de estar juntos"ganando insultos de sus fans para mito que ni se muto pero ella volteo a ver a su hermano naruto solo que el estaba mas pendiente de las nubes que a ella eso la puso triste

-bueno felicidades mito eres la novata del allo ahora siguen los chicos por favor pasen - mientras comentaba esto mizuki los chicos pasaron al igual que las chicas no hubo mucha accion todos los civiles perdian segundos despues de empezar ahora le tocaba a kiba con su cachorro akamaru vs naruto sus padres estaban preocupados ya que ellos nunca lo entrenaron por eso el perderia y quedaria muy herido pero no se lamentaban ya que mito era la contenedora del zorro y la nina de la profecia por eso lo hicieron mientras naruto veia a su rival como lo insultaba

-empiecen - fue lo que dijo iruka y asi kiba salto para atacarlo con un kunai cuando ya estaba cerca un brillo le llamo la atencion asi como los demas en la mano que no tenia venda naruto aparecion un tipo de guante de metal color rojo con una gema verde

\- es hora de mostrarles de lo que somos capases Ddraig " el dragon emperador rojo "dijo naruto

En la paisaje mental de naruto surgio un gran mar de fuego ahi aparecio un enorme dragon occidental de unos 100 metros de altura color rojo de ojos verdes

\- claro compallero es hora de patear traseros jajajajajajajajaja - Ddraig estaba mas que emocionado.

Que opinan d esto denme su opinion y quienes serian las companeras de naruto


End file.
